The wide availability of mobile devices that include cameras has made it easy for users to take pictures. Similarly, online technologies have made it easy for users to list an item on an online marketplace. In a short amount of time, a user can upload a photo and provide an item description, and thus be transformed into an entrepreneur. Without coaching, inexperienced users often post poor quality images of items. The images may feature irrelevant items, poor lighting, or composure from poor angles, a low contrast background, and/or other attributes that make the image undesirable.
Some service providers set guidelines for images, such as specifying that image background be white. Although a service provider may post the image guidelines, a user may submit images that do not adhere to the guidelines or provide the incorrect descriptions for the items depicted in the images. Due to the sheer volume of listings submitted, the current solution for image quality control which relies on manual reviews or feedback submit by other users, may not be sufficient for a large marketplace.